Time spent by elevator passengers riding in an elevator cab and/or waiting within an elevator lobby for an elevator cab to arrive is typically wasted. During such circumstances, it is typical for such persons to feel awkward, and they accordingly may strive to avoid making eye contact with other passengers. Accordingly, there is a need for an improvement in elevator cabs and elevator lobbies that facilitates effective time usage by those persons riding in an elevator cab or waiting within an elevator lobby.